


i've got the whole world in my hands (your hand in mine)

by orphan_account



Series: pokemon rare pairs [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adults, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Ha!, Parties, Polyamory, Post-Pokemon Black 2 & White 2, Rare Pairings, Slight Anxiety, nothing weird happens theyre just adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were in front of thousands of people, and Touko couldn’t stop staring at Iris. She looked absolutely radiant, so it wasn’t really Touko’s fault. She glanced over at Cheren, who was staring too. She flailed a bit in his direction and whispered: “She’s so beautiful!”





	i've got the whole world in my hands (your hand in mine)

**Author's Note:**

> woahhhh more pokéfic from me and it's. almost 1 am? oops. so ya this isn't exactly what i had in mind but it'll do

They were in front of thousands of people, and Touko couldn’t stop staring at Iris. She looked absolutely radiant, so it wasn’t really Touko’s fault. She glanced over at Cheren, who was staring too. She flailed a bit in his direction and whispered: “She’s so beautiful!” 

Cheren nodded seriously. “Yeah,” He said in a low voice, “Can you believe  _ we _ got her?” Touko shook her head. “No way,” She breathed. Ahead of them, Iris chuckled quietly, throwing them a glance over her shoulder. The person she was talking to looked at her oddly but said nothing. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” Touko muttered, grinning and linking her arm with Cheren. He grunted in surprise and annoyance when she tugged him forward, and they lost balance and nearly stumbled into Iris. Iris caught them and Touko giggled, flushing. “Sorry,” She whispered. Iris grinned at her. “Don’t worry about it,” She said, laughing. Touko settled comfortably against her as Cheren struggled to stand upright on his own. Iris rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Cheren,” She said cheerfully. “This is  _ our _ party, and I haven’t seen you all night.” Cheren sighed, sagging against her. “There's just so many people,” He whispered, and they both grimaced in sympathy. Touko reached over to squeeze his hand. “It’s ok, it’ll all be over soon. Then we can celebrate with a game of cards and a ton of food in our room.” She paused, grinning when his eyes lit up. An idea struck her suddenly and her grin turned into a smirk. “I might even let you battle me,” She said, and his eyes gleamed at the challenge. Iris sighed fondly. “What am I going to do with you?” She asked, laughing. “Kiss us?” Suggested Touko, putting on her best innocent face. Iris grinned. “If I must,” She said, leaning down to kiss first Touko, then Cheren. Touko and Cheren flushed bright red, grinning flusteredly. Somewhere, a glass dropped. A crowd of people was staring at them. “Oops,” Touko and Iris whispered simultaneously, while Cheren groaned. “Well, the secret’s out now,” Iris muttered, pasting a bright grin on her face. “So, uh,” She said, squeezing Touko and Cheren nervously. They both winced, but said nothing. They were feeling anxious as well. 

“We’re dating! This is what this party was about, actually. We were supposed to talk about it and stuff. Surprise?” The person who had been talking to Iris in the first place shrugged. “Ok, cool.” Several other people nodded and a wave of murmured congratulations washed over with them. The three of them sighed in relief, feeling lighter already. The party was turning out to be pretty ok after all. 


End file.
